


Conundrum

by saccarines (orphan_account)



Series: Scattered Robins [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saccarines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver doesn’t want anything to do with clowns, but he’s always enjoyed a good puzzle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get a Clue

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of the important side story. If it seems like Carver dislikes Timmy for no reason, it’s supposed to.

It was Mr. Nigma’s idea for him to meet them. The other protégés. In all honestly, Carver doesn’t particularly want to. In his experience, other people are ignorant, foolish plebeians. None of them are half as clever as he or Mr. Nigma. But his uncle had said it would be a good opportunity (or, more likely, he wanted some time for himself) to meet people with similar interests. Like villainy.

So here he is, following Catwoman’s spandex-clad sidekick through the dark alleyways of the slums.  Alley Cat is older than him by several years, pursuant to his appearance. According to Mr. Nigma, he’s more of a babysitter to Ivy’s girls and the Joker’s child than anything.

 _That’s_ someone Carver isn’t looking forward to meeting. If the boy is anything like his deranged mentor, Carver wants nothing to do with him.

“We’re here,” Alley Cat announces, drawing Carver out of his musings.

Carver looks up at the building they’ve stopped in front of, “An abandoned warehouse. How…cliché.”

“Hey,” Alley Cat’s tone is airy. Mr. Nigma had mentioned he was perpetually in a pleasant mood. “No one said it was _abandoned_. We just borrow it at night.”

Carver doesn’t respond, waiting a few moments to deliberate on his mentor’s choices before following the cat inside.

The ground floor of the warehouse is covered with overturned boxes and crates, packing peanuts scattered all over the room. Vines are growing out of cracks in the concrete, ever-slowly curling towards the ceiling in search of sunlight. One of Ivy’s girls, Seedling, is pacing the floor, tapping out a rhythm on her thigh. The other, Sapling, is sitting static on a swing made of vines, no doubt grown by her own hand. The Joker’s bane, _Jester_ , sits on one of the overturned boxes, kicking his legs as he plays with a small bell attached to his collar.

“Alley Cat,” Seedling says the moment she spots him, “Hey. You’re late.”

“I didn’t know I was being timed,” Alley Cat grins, putting his hands on his waist and cocking his hips.

Seedling crosses her arms, “Don’t be cute.”

“Don’t know how to stop,” He replies with a laugh. From his seat, Jester stifles a few giggles with his palm. “Anyway, this is the Riddler’s kid.”

“Nephew,” Carver corrects, straightening under the sudden attention directed at him, “I go by Conundrum.”

Seedling gives Alley Cat a pointed look, raising a blonde eyebrow.

“Oh. Right. We use first names, here.” Alley Cat tells him, “I mean, it’s not like knowing each other’s identities are going to compromise us since we’re all considered rogues. I’m Dick.”

Carver glances around. Ivy’s daughters are staring at him, similar expectant looks on each other their faces. Jester is staring at his feet, tapping his shoes against the air, ignoring the rest of them.

“Carver,” He finally replies, “Carver Brook. The Riddler is related on my mother’s side, so I don’t carry his last name.”

“That’s too bad,” Seedling offers a less-wary grin, “Carver _Nigma_ sounds a little cooler than Carver _Brook_.”

Carver isn’t sure if he should be insulted or agree wholeheartedly.

“I’m Seedling. Ivy’s youngest,” The girl makes air quotes around the word, “My _name_ is Stephanie, but I prefer Steph. Nice to meet you, Carve.”

“Just Carver. I don’t like nicknames.” Carver shrugs slightly, ignoring the outraged gasp from Dick. No doubt short for Richard, then.

“Cassandra. Cass,” Sapling says quietly, giving him a slow once-over. It feels like she’s assessing how much of a threat he could be, and if the vines curling behind her are any indication, she’s ready to fight if he so much as twitches.

Carver nods to her, making a mental note to keep out of her way.

There’s an extended beat of silence as everyone turns to look at Jester. Jester, however, isn’t paying them any attention. He’s staring at the bells on his curved shoes, apparently content with ignoring the conversations around him.

Honestly, not quite what Carver was expecting. The Joker is so… _out there_. In the spotlight. His kid has barely made a peep.

“Ah- _hem_ ,” Dick stares, “Jester. Anybody home?”

Jester looks up, glancing around the small group, “Why’s everybody staring at _me_?”

“Introduce yourself to Carver,” Dick instructs, raising both his eyebrows, as if daring Jester to decline.

Jester chews on the corner of his lip, flicking his eyes over Carver before settling on Carver’s forehead. “Jester. Timmy.”

“Short for Timothy?”

Jester – Timmy’s – eyes snap down to Carver’s, “What did you just call me?”

“Timmy,” Dick interjects, holding up his hands, “Calm down. He doesn’t know.”

Timmy’s eyes narrow to an eerie glare thanks to the dark make-up circling his eyes.

Dick turns to Carver, expression slightly anxious, “Timmy really doesn’t like being called that.”

“Especially,” Timmy says coolly, not at all what Carver had expected him to come across as, “not by pretentious squares who think they’re better than everyone here.”

“ _Timmy_ -!”

“I’ve heard about you from Mr. J and Miss. Harleen.” Timmy frowns, “You think that because you’re _smart_ you’re better than _everyone_. Well guess _what_.” He slides off the box, and is standing before Carver in seconds, jabbing at his chest, “ _I’m_ smart too. Don’t _ever_ call me that name.”

Carver blinks, processing Timmy’s words. He can’t help the snort of laughter that bubbles up. “Smart? You? You’re the Joker’s kid. You’re probably clinically insane, not to mention you’re probably a complete freak-”

“Hey, now.” Dick interrupts, “How about you both drop it? Timmy, he didn’t know about the name thing. And Carver, what you said was pretty mean. You’re both wrong. Now forget about it. We’ve got stuff to do tonight.”

“Yeah,” Steph agrees, “A night on the town causing chaos, then chilidogs.”

Timmy frowns at them, drawing back from Carver. He looks particularly betrayed by Dick, but he doesn’t say anything else. Just silently follows them out of the warehouse.

-

As Stephanie had said, the first thing Dick leads them to is a jewelry store. They clean it out pretty well without setting off any alarms, and move on. Along the way they hit a flower shop for the girls and another jewelry store for someone Dick calls ‘Auntie S’. Carver assumes it’s Catwoman and stores the information away for later.

Timmy walks behind them, alternating between staring at the dark sky and glaring at the large question mark on Carver’s back. When Dick catches him glaring, Timmy always averts his eyes, puffing his red-painted cheeks and staring pointedly at the ground until Dick leaves him be.

At the end of the night, or morning rather, they wind up right where Steph said they would; standing in line for chilidogs from a street vendor. Dick, Steph, and Cass seem to be engaged in a private discussion, laughing amongst themselves.

Carver feels breath on the back of his ear before he hears Timmy’s voice, “I don’t like you.”

Carver turns, frowning at the much smaller boy. The kid can’t be more than, what, twelve? That puts Carver years ahead of him physically, and leagues ahead of him mentally. “I can’t say that I like you either. You’re Joker _scum_.”

“Well _you’re_ banal.” Timmy replies, “You don’t know how to dress yourself. Your jacket is too big, and it makes you look _frumpy_. You don’t even carry your _cane_ right. And Miss Harleen says you’re a bully. She says that if she was your psychiatrist she would hit you with an inflatable bat.”

“Harleen Quinzel is just as crazy as the rest of you.” Carver scowls, “I don’t care about her opinion, or yours. In fact, I’d be happy if you went back to ignoring me.”

“I don’t want you to be _happy_!” Timmy hisses. If he was a cat, Carver imagines that Timmy would be bristling. As such, he’s a _clown_ , and Carver isn’t intimidated.

“Hey,” Dick calls, “Are you two getting along back there or do I have to separate you?”

Timmy looks like he’s about to attack when something seems to catch his eye. He leans around Carver, blinking. Without a word, he takes off, shoulder jostling Carver as he runs by. “Robin!”

“Uh-oh,” Dick groans. “ _Here_ we go.”

“Bird hunting,” Steph sighs and leans on Cass.

“… _bird_ hunting?” Carver turns slowly, admittedly curious. Timmy is running up to a figure that’s drawing near to the group, bright colors and sour expression. Robin, indeed. Instead of attacking like Carver expects (after all, the Joker hates Batman, so it’s logical to think their sidekicks feel the same), Timmy comes to a jumping halt before the young vigilante.

“Robin! Are you done patrolling?”

Robin blinks at Timmy before continuing towards them. Timmy backs up as he chatters, never turning away from the bird.

“Hey, AC.” Robin finally greets when he’s standing before them. He offers a slight wave to the girls, who return the gesture with raised eyebrows.

“Robin.” Dick blinks, “What would Batman say if he knew you were slumming it up tonight?”

“Not to do it,” Robin replies, “Your point?”

Dick chuckles and shrugs. Timmy is swaying between his feet a Robin’s side, eyes focused on the taller boy’s face.

It’s quite unnerving.

Carver knows a little bit about the Robin. After all, Mr. Nigma knows Batman is Bruce Wayne. It’s not a difficult jump to realize that Jason Todd is his young protégé. He’s a little brash, a little reckless, and nothing at all like the dark knight.

“Who’s the square?”

“Robin,” Dick groans as Timmy presses his face into Robin’s arm to stifle his giggles.

“Actually, the term ‘square’ means a good, honest man. Before the jazz age, anyway.” Carver says with a smug grin.

“I meant it as an insult,” Robin says blandly.

“Doesn’t he look _frumpy_ ,” Timmy grins, nudging Robin’s side.

“Frumpy?” Robin seems amused by the word usage, “Who’s _teachin’_ you these things?”

“ _You_ are.” Timmy rapidly backpedals, “And worse, he’s the _Riddler’s_ kid.”

“ _Nephew_.”

“You don’t like him?” Robin is ignoring Carver, tilting his head down at Timmy.

“Not one bit.” Timmy replies resolutely, smiling widely when Robin snorts.

“Timmy, if you aren’t going to be nice to him, you can’t spend the rest of the night with us.” Dick sounds stern; babysitter indeed.

“I don’t care.” Timmy replies bluntly, “I’ll go with Robin.”

“What?” Robin blinks.

Timmy loops his arms around Robin’s waist, attaching himself to his side. “I’ll go with you.”

Robin appears to be used to the treatment, as he doesn’t attempt to pry Timmy off.

“Good,” Carver announces, “And while he’s at it, Robin can toss you in Arkham with the rest of the _freaks_.”

He hears Dick sigh and the girls groan, but his focus is on Timmy. The boy glares at him, arms going slack around Robin.  He looks torn between attacking Carver and tearing up, and Carver counts that as a point in his favor. “’m not a-”

“ _Hey_ ,” Robin snaps. Oh. Carver wasn’t counting on him to speak up. “Why don’t you shut the hell up?”

“Robin-” Dick starts.

“Stuff it, AC.” Robin frowns, “Why are you letting this kid bully Timmy?”

“They’re doing it to _each other_ , Rob-”

“Fuck that shit.” Robin narrows his eyes, “Come on, Timmy. Let’s bounce.”

“…but…” Timmy sounds unsure, despite announcing his intentions to spend the rest of the night with Robin earlier, “don’t you want to get a chilidog? Aren’t they your-” Robin is turning around, pulling Timmy behind him by his wrist.

“We can get one somewhere else, okay?”

Carver watches them go, satisfaction for getting rid of Timmy and curiosity at the entire interaction between hero and villain tugging him in separate directions. He doesn’t want anything to do with _clowns_ , but he’s _always_ enjoyed a good puzzle.

Beside him, Dick groans, “This did not go well. Maybe I should have listened to Auntie S.”

“What did she say?” Cass speaks for the first time since Robin’s arrival, blinking up at the thief.

“Never mix the Joker and the Riddler,” Dick sighs. “ _Ever_.”

 


	2. Unanswered Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being exactly the same amount as the previous chapter, according to word. 2K. Anyway, here's part 2 of Carver's story, and isn't he just a little asshole?

While Jester continues to be someone Carver viciously dislikes throughout the weeks he spends with his fellow young rogues, Carver (strangely) finds his interest continually piqued by the curious relationship between the Joker and the Batman’s respective protégés.

Most days, Jester will latch onto Robin and not let go while Robin vehemently protests. Sometimes, Robins gets vicious. He insults the Joker and calls Jester names and generally seems to dislike the younger boy.

Other days, Robin will let Jester hang all over him without protest. He’ll almost encourage the behavior, in fact. He’ll stick up for Jester, and let Jester hold his hand or hug his waist. He’ll play the part of the dutiful, loving, yet highly exasperated boyfriend, and Carver has no idea which Robin is the _real_ Robin.

It’s a complex relationship, and Carver is going to figure out how it works. The pair is a so-far unsolvable mystery, and Carver never could resist a good puzzle. _Though_ …He always had a bad habit of scattering the pieces once he’d completed one.

Well. It’s not like he cares about Jester’s wellbeing _anyway_. If the clown gets damaged while he tries to see what makes them tick, so be it.       

-

Jester – Timmy – does not follow a particular pattern on nights when the rogues don’t spend time together, unlike the others. Alley Cat, when not ‘babysitting’ them, is always with Catwoman. Ivy’s girls spend their time sprucing up various parks until the police drive them out. Carrie – whom Carver had met once she’d returned from somewhere in Alaska (on Freeze business, she’d said) – spends her time at a small dig with the rest of Freeze’s men.

Timmy doesn’t do any of that. He doesn’t spend an _overwhelming_ amount of time with the Joker or Harley Quinn. He doesn’t have a particular place around Gotham he frequents. He most certainly never spends time with the Joker’s thugs.

Timmy wanders. He roams the streets and alleys, dressed in his stupid circus costume, with no destination in mind. Sometimes he runs into people he knows, and he spends the rest of the night with them – Catwoman, Robin, etcetera – but for the most part he walks a lonely road.

When the Joker _isn’t_ in Arkham, which is rarely these days, Timmy helps with bank heists and the other various criminal activities his mentor orchestrates. From what Carver can tell, Timmy is little more than a pawn. Someone for the cops to hesitate when faced with. Someone for Batman is unable to hurt. The Joker recognizes that Timmy’s youth gives him an advantage, and he milks it for all its worth.

When Timmy spends his nights with Harley, it is usually while the Joker is locked away. They don’t do much. Sometimes they go out to eat. Sometimes they rob a toy store. Usually, though, they spend time at Ivy’s greenhouse.

Then there are the nights when Timmy is – as Seedling had called it – _bird hunting_.

He’ll ambush Robin on patrol, or somehow get involved with shady business that Robin happens across, or the more interesting times when he’s in trouble and Robin _saves_ him.

 _Why_ does Robin save him?

Carver can’t decide. Robin could be doing it for self-gratification. Timmy hero-worships him, and when Robin saves him he receives praise. Robin could be doing it because it’s his job. Robin could be doing it because he actually cares about Timmy.

He’s even more perplexed by what happens _after_ the initial saving.

If the Batman is around, Robin will brush Timmy off and say things that make the little clown look on the verge of tearing up. If Batman _isn’t_ around, and Timmy is in a _good_ mood, he’ll thank Robin (usually with a kiss) and leave. If Timmy is in a… _less_ than pleasant mood, he’ll latch onto Robin and refuse to remove himself. As if Robin is his security blanket, despite probably having insulted him days before.

It’s all very…bipolar. Carver has to wonder if maybe Robin _is_ bipolar, because Timmy certainly is. Their relationship seems to be almost exclusively based on their moods at the time, constantly changing and borderline unhealthy.

No. Probably _just_ unhealthy.

And Carver feels like he might be the only one who thinks that. Alley Cat seems exasperated by the two, but he also seems ultimately supportive. Seedling and Frostbite think the two of them are, quote-unquote, _adorable_. Carver isn’t sure _what_ Sapling thinks (ever. At all. She’s a closed book to him).

Carver wants to analyze them more. He wants to question them. He wants to see how far they’d really go for each other before they revealed who they really were. Put them to the test, so to speak. Would they hurt for each other? Kill?

He can’t just jump in, however. The scientific method doesn’t start with experimentation. He’s already formed his questions; made observations.

Now comes the research.

-

“Robin.”

The teenager pauses, looking over his shoulder with a scowl. His cape flutters in the slight wind, but he is otherwise static. “ _What_?”

Carver holds up the hand not gripping his cane, “I’d like to talk, if you have the time.”

“ _Tche_ ,” Robin spits, folding his arms. “Why would I want to talk to _you_?”

“I…” Carver lowers his hand. “I realize we don’t get along. We didn’t exactly start off on good terms. I just have a few questions I think you might be able to answer. About Jester.”

“Fuck off,” Robin flips him off to boot, “You wanna know shit about Timmy, ask Timmy.” He turns, stalking forward again.

“I’ll rephrase. I have some questions about Jester, Jason Peter Todd.”

Robin freezes, shoulders tensing. He spins, face caught between anger and disbelief, “How the _hell_ do you know my name?”

“You mean _aside_ from the fact that Jester is constantly calling you Jay-this and Jay-that? The Riddler knows who Batman is, and it’s not hard to figure out who you are using that information.”

Robin stomps back towards him, expression darkening. “Are you tryin’ ta’ _blackmail_ me?”

“Not at all,” Carver blinks. “I want information on Jester. I simply don’t want to try and engage Jester in conversation. I don’t like him.”

“Then why do you want to know about him?”

“Curiosity,” Carver shrugs.

“ _What_ do you want to know about him?”

“For starters; when was he taken in by the Joker? Do you remember?”

Robin scowls, eyeing Carver distrustfully. “Why do you care?”

“I told you. Curiosity. I don’t plan on using the information _against_ him, if that’s what you’re worried about. I just feel if I understand him better, maybe I can avoid always fighting with him.”

“ _You’re_ a fuckin’ _liar_ ,” Robin looks like he wants to hit something. Carver can tell he doesn’t _want_ to answer, but he does anyway. Hm. Names seem quite useful, then, against heroes. “Timmy showed up the same month I became Robin. I think he’d been with the Joker a lot longer, though, ‘cause he’s younger than me.”

“By my calculations, he’s three or four years younger than _you_.” Carver isn’t sure about Timmy’s exact age. No known birthdate makes it hard to judge, but he’s barely a teenager. Thirteen at the oldest. “So you’re saying he’s been with the Joker since late childhood? What about before?”

Robin shrugs, cutting to what he thinks the chase is. “You ain’t gonna find out who he is. Not even Batman knows.”

“But… _you_ do?”

“Yeah,” Jason huffs. “But I ain’t telling you _that_.”

“Hm. Alright. I just have one more question, Robin. Then I’ll be out of your hair.”

“Hurry up,” Robin is swaying between his feet, apparently unable to keep still.

“Answer me honestly. Do you even _like_ Jester? From what I’ve seen, he’s more of an annoyance to you than anything.”

Robin’s expression shuts down, voice coming out strangely cold, “That’s none of your damn business. Now get outta my face, or I’ll find a good excuse for me to beat the hell outta you.”

Carver takes a step back, “No more questions. Thank you for cooperating.”

Jason mutters something crude under his breath before firing off his grapple and disappearing over the roof of the nearest building.

Carver remains there for a few moments, sorting through his new information. Eventually, he allows himself a smirk. One down, one to go.

-

“Jester.”

Timmy doesn’t hide his groan as Carver calls out to him. The clown is reclining on the ledge of an apartment building in the slums, vicious pout set on his lips. “What do _you_ want?”

“Can we talk?”

“No,” Timmy shakes his head. “I don’t like you. Go away.”

“Trust me, I feel the same.” Carver fakes a sigh. “Unfortunately I need information and you’re the best person to go to for it.”

“Get it somewhere else.”

“Well, All-”

“I’m busy trying not to listen to you. Stop bothering me.”

“ _Jester_ , I just need-”

“Alley Cat _sells_ information. Go talk to _him_.” Timmy pulls the skin down under his eye and sticks out his tongue.

“I… _can’t_.” This isn’t going as well as Carver had hoped. He’d hoped Timmy would take the bait and taunt Carver for a bit about needing his help, then give in. “It’s-”

“I don’t care,” Timmy interrupts. “No. I don’t want to talk to you. Go away. I’m not helping you with anything. The Riddler and _spawn_ are enemies. Mr. J _says_ so.”

“It’s about Robin.”

It takes less than one second for Timmy to react. He jumps to his feet, striding the short distance between them. In a blink, Timmy is grabbing Carver’s too-large tie and jerking his head down so they are eye-level. His expression is furious, even with the ridiculous make-up.

“Don’t you _ever_ go near Robin!”

Carver is half-choking, air cut off from the pull of Timmy’s grip, “Let _go_ you little-”

“If you go near him. If you _hurt_ Robin, I will _kill_ you!”

It’s not the tone that Timmy uses that sparks Carver’s fight or flight triggers. It’s the _wording_ Timmy uses. The formal, not at all childish vernacular. Carver shoves him, air rushing to his lungs as Timmy lets go of the tie and stumbles backwards. “I was just going to ask a _question_ about him!”

“Leave Robin alone!” Timmy snarls. _Snarls_. “Do not _touch_ him. Do not _talk_ about him. Do not _ask_ about him. Do not _think_ about him! He is _off-limits_. _You do not hurt Robin_!”

“Fuck, okay!” It’s not often that Carver curses, but Timmy is. _Jester_ is actually…putting him on edge. Not _scaring_ him. Clowns don’t scare him. “I got it!”

Timmy is still glaring, “Now. _Leave_. _Me_. _Alone_.”

Carver wastes no time in complying.

-

He waits a few weeks while he puts his plan in order.

It’s clear to him that Timmy cares about Robin much more than Robin cares about Timmy. Robin handed over information on Timmy, even though the information wasn’t strictly _harmful_ , when his secret identity came under threat. To Carver, that illustrates that Robin cares more about Jason Todd’s identity than Timmy’s privacy.

Timmy, on the other hand, more or less protected Robin by avoiding the question altogether (not to mention he looked ready to toss Carver off the roof just for _asking_ ). Doing something to Robin to see the reaction would only bring out Timmy’s, as Alley Cat once called it, dark side. Robin can’t be the main puzzle.

So it will have to be Timmy.

Carver wants to know how Robin will react. What he’ll do. If he’ll push his limits trying to save the little clown.

He’ll have to act fast. Act while the Joker is still in Arkham. He doesn’t want to involve Timmy’s mentor. Mr. Nigma is scared of the Joker. He’d just lecture Carver on staying away from Clown kin.

Carver can’t help his curiosity though. Why do Robin and Timmy act the way they do? How can he push them to the edge? How can he break them?

Carver is eager to find out.

 


End file.
